Found
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: In another time and place... one shot.


Disclaimer: Primeval and Jurassic Park do not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.

A/N Absolutely not a part of the Claudia story verse (AU) Transitions, Transitions Too, Continuum, Trimming the Tree, Missing

Found

…"_Does anyone really believe Philip Burton just vanished into thin air?"…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

April's anomaly led to somewhen very much like her own time and place. A place where a conniving woman could find something to do…

The agency found her an interview.

"Mr. Burton will see you now," said Sharon.

April sauntered past the receptionist. Sharon frowned as she watched the small blonde with the heavy black framed glasses.

"Oh God," sighed Sharon. "I hope he doesn't hire her."

Sharon turned back to her computer screen. The monitor had gone into sleep mode and was running the company's standard banner. She clicked the keyboard and watched the banner fade from sight.

Prospero Industries… Prospero Industries… Prospero Industries… Prospero Industries… Prospero…

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In an underground shelter complex far below what had once been known as Clearwell Caverns, an anomaly opened. A very pregnant woman in tattered khaki remnants staggered through. The woman groaned loudly as the labor pains took over her body. She was lucky to be found by a couple that lived in one of the nearby shelters.

"Do you think she's a refugee from London?" asked the woman in a lilting voice.

"Dunno Lucy," replied her husband. He knelt near the groaning woman. "We're going to need blankets… there will be a baby soon. Hurry love!"

Lucy ran back to the tiny shelter she and her husband called home. One blanket and two towels was all they had… and she brought everything back with her.

The healthy howls of a newborn baby were music to Lucy's ears.

"Here Gideon," said Lucy thrusting the blanket and towels forward.

The snarling woman who had just moments ago given birth snatched the blanket from Lucy. The woman scrambled away, pulling the blanket with her.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy. "We can help you."

The woman stood up and wrapped the blanket around her somewhat in the manner of a toga. She sneered at the couple kneeling beside the tiny newborn.

"I don't need your help," snarled the crazed woman.

She reached into one of the pockets on her torn khaki clothing and pulled out a gold ring and threw it at the couple.

"You can sell the ring to find someone to care for the child," said the woman. "Let no one say Helen Cutter doesn't pay her debts."

She pointed a strange looking device at the empty space before her. The air hummed, and a spinning flickering circle of light appeared… and she stepped through the anomaly. The anomaly closed.

Lucy looked at the empty space where the woman had been in disbelief.

"She left her baby…" breathed Lucy.

"I can't believe it either," replied her husband. He picked up the ring. "The baby ought to have this."

Lucy turned to look at her husband holding the tiny newborn.

"I'd always hoped to have a child with you," whispered Lucy. Her eyes glistened.

"And I with you," replied Gideon.

"Matthew would have been a lovely name for a boy," continued Lucy.

"And what would you like to call a daughter?"

"Aurora."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In another time and place, a certain curious filmmaker found a glowing shimmering ball of light. No one can blame him for looking into it further.

The smell of blood attracts predators in almost every time. The tyrannosaurus roared angrily and leaned forward. When the creature straightened up the nasty women in tattered khaki was gone.

You can't blame the filmmaker for using that horrific image in a very successful movie sometime later. And if he replaced the image of the woman with a lawyer… well, that's creative license… and probably a bit more believable.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In a darkened basement, if a dodgy night coordinator dropped his ID sneaking out of the building… who knows when it might be found… or where…

-x-x-x-x-x-x

And if Philip Burton pretended to do the right thing, but really found a way to escape the monstrosity he created… one can only hope he met killer butterflies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
